Everything I Give
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Kalau kamu mau kebahagiaan, akan kuberikan kebahagiaan padamu.   Kalau kamu mau hatiku, akan kuberikan hatiku padamu.   Kalau kamu mau tubuhku, akan kuberikan tubuhku padamu.   Kalau kamu mau kematian, akan kuberikan kematian padamu.  Mind to RnR?


A/N: Akhrny kesampean juga bkin lemon. XD

Atas request Jeevas Revolution aq bkin fic ini.

Shell ficny dah aq bkin nie.

Sesuai ama req km gk?

Met baca minna..^^

N no FLAME!

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: Everything I Give

Rated: M

Genre: Romance,Crime

Summary: Kalau kamu mau kebahagiaan, akan kuberikan kebahagiaan padamu. Kalau kamu mau hatiku, akan kuberikan hatiku padamu. Kalau kamu mau tubuhku, akan kuberikan tubuhku padamu. Kalau kamu mau kematian, akan kuberikan kematian padamu.

Warning: Lemon/Lime, Gore, maybe PWP

Ket: Light's POV

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**Everyting I Give**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Light-kun."

"Iya?"

"Kau bilang akan memberiku kebahagiaan."

"Tentu saja L. Akan kuberikan kebahagiaan untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah berada disini.

Tepat di hadapan pemuda yang paling aku sayangi, namanya L.

Wajahnya yang manis, mata hitamnya, bibir merahnya yang menggoda. Aku suka sekali hal itu ada padanya, membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Tapi jujur saja aku juga membencinya.

Agak aneh jika aku masih saja berada di sisinya. Tapi aku mencintai sekaligus membencinya. Kedua perasaan itu saling berbagi tempat di hatiku. Aku tidak bisa memilih perasaan mana yang lebih dominan.

"Light-kun.." panggil L. Suaranya menggoda sekali, terdengar seperti kicauan burung yang menenagkan hatiku

"Apa?" tanyaku padanya. Kutatap mata hitamnya itu lekat-lekat, seolah-olah mengajak dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam diriku

"Apa tujuan Light-kun mengajakku kemari?" tanyanya

Wajar saja dia bertanya, wajar.

Sekarang kami berdua berada di dalam hotel yang aku sewa untuk satu malam ini, kami juga satu kamar. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku atas pertanyaannya itu.

Tidak tahukah dia tujuanku sebenarnya?

Ingin sekali rasanya aku memiliki dia seutuhnya. Menyentuh setiap hal yang ada padanya. Tidak tahukah dia?

"Hahaha…" tawaku terdengar di kamar yang sepi itu. L memandangku bingung, dia menyelipkan ibu jarinya di dalam bibirnya. Membuatnya bertambah manis apalagi dengan ekspresi dari wajahnya.

"Apa yang lucu, Light-kun?" tanyanya lagi sambil memandangku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan sudah tepat berada di depannya.

"Wajahmu lucu, L." jawabku serengah berbisik tepat di telinganya. Wajahnya langsung memerah, akupun tersenyum. Aku memandang L dari atas sampai bawah, ya ampun aku tidak tahan lagi.

Belum sempat dia membalas ucapanku aku sudah mengunci mulutnya dengan menghadiahkan ciuman yang manis untuknya. Aku merasakan tiap sudut bibir L yang terasa seperti strawberi, manis. Walaupun aku benci manis tapi kalau itu dari L aku tidak akan menolak.

L terlihat ingin memberontak tapi aku juga langsung mengunci tangannya dan makan memperdalam ciuman kami. Lidahku berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya untuk menjelajah lebih lanjut. Agak sulit memang karena dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk memulainya. Akupun melepaskan ciumanku dan kutatap wajahnya. Wajahnya sudah lengkap merah membuatnya terlihat makin manis.

"Kenapa L?" tanyaku

"Apa?" tanya L lagi

"Kenapa kamu tidak membiarkan aku masuk?"

"Apa maksudmu Light-kun?"

"Mungkin harus dipaksa agar kamu tahu aku mencintaimu."

Akupun kembali mencium bibir L, walau agak kasar tapi aku berusaha untuk lembut. Membiarkan dia merasakan sensai ciuman yang kuberikan. Tampaknya L menurut kali ini, dia menikmati ciuman kami dan akupun kembali menjalankan rencanaku. Lidahku berhasil menerobos mulutnya dan menjelajahinya. Kuajak lidah L untuk beradu dengan lidahku. Ternyata dia sangat ahli, aku saja sampai kehabisan nafas karenanya. Aku melepas ciumanku dan menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Aku menyayangimu L. Akan kuberikan kebahagiaan untukmu." ujarku lirih

"Aku juga." jawab L masih dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

Aku tersenyum saja melihat wajahnya yang manis itu. Wajah manisnya itu terlihat seperti meminta untuk kuperlakukan seperti tadi. Aku memandang wajah L lekat-lekat, melihat mata hitamnya agar bertemu dengan mata coklatku.

"Light-kun.." ujar L

"Iya?" tanyaku

"Kau bilang akan memberiku kebahagiaan."

"Tentu saja L. Akan kuberikan kebahagiaan untukmu."

Wajahnya langsung memerah, akupun bersemangat melihat wajahnya itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menarik tubuh L ke atas kasur dan akupun berjalan menujunya. Tampak L sedikit ketakutan akan tindakanku tapi aku langsung mendekatinya dan menciumnya seperti tadi. Dia juga terhanyut dengan ciuman yang kuberikan.

Akupun langsung perlahan membuka baju dan celana L hingga hanya terlihat celana dalamnya saja. Aku langsung menuju leher putih L dan memberikan kissmark disana.

"Akh.." desisnya

Aku makin menjadi-jadi. Kuhisap, jilat dan kugigit leher putih pucatnya itu dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Ternyata L menikmati hal itu dan akupun menuju bagian dadanya yang kubiarkan saja. Aku menghisap puting dada kanannya dan kupijit yang kiri. Terus menerus dan berulang. Aku juga berganti posisi, menghisap puting kirinya dan kupijit yang kanan. L mendesah tidak karuan, suaranya terdengar indah di telingaku.

"Li.. Light-kun.." desahnya "Ja.. jangan…"

Tapi aku tidak menghiraukan perkataannya dan aku malah bertambah memainkan dirinya. Aku memberikan kissmark di dadanya dan kemudian turun ke perutnya. Serelah itu aku merasa bajuku sedikit mengganggu aku hanya melepas bajuku hingga terlihat dada bidangku. Wajah L luar biasa merah, mungkin baru kali ini dia melihat tubuhku seperti ini.

"Kenapa L? Kau menginginkannya?" tanyaku dan dia hanya terdiam saja. Akupun langsung menyerangya dengan melepas celana dalamnya hinga tubuhnya benar-benar polos. Akupun langsung mengarahkan pandanganku pada bagian bawah yang dari tadi menegang terus. Kumainkan benda itu, kuelus dan kupijit. Aku memijitnya lumayan pelan tapi lama-kelamaan semakin cepat. Akupun memasukkan benda itu dan memainkannya dalam mulutku, aku juga memaju-mundurkan diriku.

Desahan L makin terdengar kencang, aku menyukai hal itu. Aku terus mengulum benda itu hingga kurasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari benda itu, tanpa rasa jijik aku langsung menelan cairan itu.

"Manis." gumamku

"Hah, hah… Light-kun.." tampaknya L kecapekan karena aktivitas kami malam ini

"L, ini belum apa-apa?" ujarku. "Kamu bilang kamu menyayangiku kan, aku juga. Sudah kuberikan hatiku untukmu."

"Light-kun?"

"Sekarang aku minta tubuhmu."

"Kau sudah dapat kan?"

"Iya. Dan aku menyukainya."

Aku kembali mencium L dan memaksanya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan kami tadi. Aku akan membuatnya hingga tidak berdaya akan hal ini. Kulihat wajah manisnya yang memerah, semua badan bagian atasnya yang penuh dengan kissmark, aku makin puas. Tapi aku menyeringai, dia belum mengetahui apa maksudku melakukan hal ini dengannya. Aku masih saja menciumnya dan L yang sedang menikmati hal itu. Aku meraba-raba kantung celanaku dan kukeluarkan pisau lipat.

Aku melepas ciumanku dan memegang pisau lipat itu. Aku juga melepas celanaku hingga tubuhku sama dengannya, sama-sama polos. Seketika wajah L langsung pucat, wajah manisnya tadi berubah ketakutan, aku suka sekali. Beruntung karena pisau ini dia belum menikmati melihat milikku.

"Li.. Light-kun kenapa?" L bicara terbata-bata karena melihatku yang membawa pisau. Aku hanya melihat-lihat pisauku dan menyeringai padanya.

"Kita akan mulai permainan yang baru." ujarku

"Permainan?"

Aku langsung mencium L lagi dan menorehkan pisau itu di dadanya, tapi jauh dari jantung. Muncul cairan merah kental dari dirinya, darah. Aku menyeringai melihat hal itu. Tujuanku akan dimulai. Darah L menetes hingga mengenai sprai kasur kami, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku makin memperdalam ciuman kami dan terdengar juga desahan-desahan L yang menggoda hatiku.

Aku kembali menuju benda yang berada di bawah. Aku melihatnya bagaikan serigala yang melihat domba, aku kembali mengulum benda itu. Membuat L merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara dari dunia ini. Akupun melepas benda itu dan segera menuju tempat lain, aku melumuri ketiga jariku dengan air yang berada di meja dekat kasur kami dan berusaha memasukkannya satu per satu.

"AKHH! Light-kun." desis L. "Sakit.."

"Tahan ya?" ujarku yang kembali memasukkan jari kedua dan ketigaku. Setelah berhasil kumainkan ketiga jariku itu dengan gerakan zig-zag agar ada ruang untuk bendaku. "Masih sempit." gumamku

Akupun memasukkan pisau tadi ke dalam tubuh L.

"AAAKKKHH!" L menjerit sangat keras. Dan aku menyukainya, aku menyeringai makin lebar karena berhasil membuatnya merasa nikmat dan sakit seperti ini.

"Ini baru pas." ujarku dan langsung memasukkan milikku ke dalam tubuh L. Aku masukkan dengan bebas dan akhirnya milikku tertanam sempurna dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku mulai." ujarku dan kulihat dia hanya mengangguk. Akupun langsung bergerak dalam dirinya, atas bawah dan seperti itu. Terus berulang hingga kulihat L merasakan kenikmatan yang benar-benar tiada tara. Akupun menemukan titik sensitif dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya mendesah makin kencang.

"Light-kun!"

Aku senang dan puas melihat L seperti itu, memanggil namaku dengan mesra. Dan aku makin puas karena telah memilikinya seutuhnya. Lalu aku merasakan kalau milikku akan mengeluarkan cairan, aku bergegas mengeluarkan milikku dan cairanku tumpah di atas badannya, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"Hah hah hah…" aku dan dia sama-sama capek karena kegiatan kami ini. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku memang belum puas karena belum menyiksanya. Aku telah memberikan kenikmatan untuknya, sekarang dia harus memberiku kenikmatan. Aku kembali memperlihatkan pisauku yang telah berlumuran darah segarnya L.

"Light-kun.." gumam L. "Kenapa kamu?"

"Aku telah membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan. Sekarang giliranku." jawabku yag langsung membuat sayatan di lengan kanan L

"AKH!" L langsung menjerit dan darah mengalir dari lengannya. Aku suka melihatnya. Kemudian aku juga menyayat lengan kiri L dan kedua kakinya. Darah mengalir makin deras dari tubuhnya, membuat sprai kasur hotel ini menjadi merah. Bagaikan berada dio lautan darah, dan aku menyukainya.

"Kenapa?" tanya L lirih, suara terdengar seperti bisikan

"Karena kamu.." aku membiarkan ucapanku menggantung dan aku langsung mendekat ke arah telinganya. "Mengetahui hal yang harusnya tidak kamu ketahui."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku Kira, kamu tahu kan?"

Kulihat wajah L sedikit memucat, mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau dia telah bercinta dengan Kira. Ataupun tidak mau memikirkannya. Aku hanya menyeringai melihat ekpresi wajahnya itu, manis sekali. Aku mencium pipinya lembut dan membuat sayatan di pipi L. Darahnya mengalir bagai air terjun, aku suka.

"Kamu manis sekali." ujarku sambil memegang dagu L dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Ternyata aku masih menyimpan rasa cinta padanya, walau aku telah menyakitinya tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Rasa cintaku padanya seimbang dengan rasa benciku padanya.

"Light-kun kamu…" gumam L

"Iya L. Aku telah memberikan semuanya untukmu dan sekarang adalah yang terakhir." ujarku sambil memainkan pisauku

"A… apa?"

"Mungkin aku ingin kamu mati."

Seketika wajah L terlihat pucat, akupun menenangkannya dengan mencium bibirnya lagi. Merasakan manisnya bibir L yang kurindukan, padahal mungkin baru beberapa menit aku tidak menciumnya. Aku menjilati setiap sudut bibir L dan kulepaskan ciuman kami. Tapi tidak sampai disitu, aku langsung mencium pipinya juga menjilatinya. Merasakan manisnya tubuh L itu dan memang semua yang ada padanya terasa manis. Mungkin ini efek karena dia suka makan makanan manis.

"Tidak hanya bibirmu, semua yang ada dalam dirimu manis." ujarku

"Light-kun kamu…" L sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku. Akupun kembali mencium bibirnya sebentar dan menatap mata hitamnya lekat-lekat.

"L, apa kamu benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanyaku

"Iya."jawabnya

"Apa kamu suka kita telah bersatu?"

"Iya."

"Apa kamu mau kita akan bersama selamanya."

"Iya."

"Apa kamu akan tetap mencintaiku walau kita terpisah?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih." tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menikam jantung L. Darah bermuncratan dari dalam dirinya dan juga mengenai wajahku.

"Li… Light-kun?" tanya L

"Sayonara L." gumamku dan kembali menikam jantungnya hingga dia tidak bernafas. Akhirnya serelah kusadari L telah tewas di tanganku, aku terdiam.

Aku melihat tubuh L yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan tatapan kosong. Aku merasa hampa melihatnya.

"Hahahaha…" tawaku terdengar di kamar itu, cukup keras. "Kamu memang bodoh, dibutakan cinta."

Aku memang telah membunuhnya, menyingkirkannya karena dia tahu aku Kira. Aku puas tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang. Aku merasa aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya lagi tapi itu tak mungkin.

Tanganku menyentuh rambut hitam jabriknya itu dan memeluk tubuhnya. Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat sekali hingga darahnya telah berada di badanku tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Maaf L." gumamku. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa karena telah membunuhnya. Membuat dirinya hilang selamanya dari diriku, tapi apa boleh buat. Karena dia mengetahui kenyataan yang seharusnya tidak dia ketahui. Aku melihat pisau lipatku yang telah berlumuran darah L, aku menatap pisau itu lama hingga kurasakan kalau wajahku sedikit panas.

"Maaf ya?" aku sedikit terisak, suaraku berat. Ternyata aku menangis. Bisa juga aku menangis karena telah kehilangan seseorang yang begitu penting bagiku. Biasanya aku selalu menahan tangisanku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat berat karena telah kehilangan L.

Kehilangan L bagai kehilangan separuh nafasku. Aku merasa kalau diriku tidak pantas. Kutatap pisau lipatku dan kuarahkan tepat di jantungku. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan aku makin berusaha memejamkan mataku dan akhirnya aku menikam jantungku sendiri.

"L. Dimanapun kamu, aku akan menyusulmu." gumamku sebelum akhirnya mataku tertutup untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

END

A/N: Huwaa…

Aneh bner ya?

Gomen Shell qalo gore n lemonnya kurang, gak bkat..XD

Aq harap minna biz baca review y?

N remember no flame!

Ok?^^


End file.
